Fishing
Fishing is a secondary profession which allows players to fish various objects, primarily fish, from surfaces of water. Most raw fish are edible directly; some can be cooked to improve their properties; few can be used as reagents for Alchemy. Occasionally, fishing may also yeild lower-level equipment, fish-related offhand items, locked chests, gems and herbs. The Fishing profession is often neglected, as it provides little opportunity to improve a character's stats. How to Fish Fishing requires the Fishing skill, taught by fishing trainers, and a , sold by a general trade goods or fishing supplies vendors. After procuring both the fishing skill and a fishing pole, find a sufficiently deep pool of water (most pools of water in Azeroth will do); typically, the fishing trainer will be standing next to such a pool. Equip the fishing pole, and, while facing the water, use Fishing skill (found in the general tab of your spellbook) to cast the fishing line. Your character will cast the fishing line in the direction he is facing, with minor random deviations in length and angle of the cast. If you miss the body of water ("Your cast did not land in fishable water"), you may wish to adjust the direction your character is facing and/or simply cast Fishing again. A fishing bobber will appear somewhere in the water in front of you, and you'll notice that your character will start channeling the Fishing spell. Move your cursor over the bobber and it will turn into the standard interaction cursor. Wait for the bobber to splash, then click it (within 3-4 seconds) to draw the fishing line in. Depending on the area you're fishing and your fishing skill, you may either catch something, or the fish will get away. You can then repeat the whole process by using the Fishing skill again. The items you can fish up depend on the region you are in; the different sub-zones within any given region will usually yield the same fish. There are a few exception to this: for example bodies of fresh water (lakes or streams) will yield different fish from sea water. Schools of fish also have their own distinct contents. Schools of Fish Schools of fish or floating debris appear at set locations along coastlines and rivers. Similar to the schools of fish particular to the Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza, characters can catch specific fish and valuable items when their cast lands in the school. Schools despawn after several fish are caught, only to spawn again over time, much like mineral nodes. is a book that can be found in crates that are fished from schools. It teaches Find Fish, which shows schools of fish on the mini-map. Though BoP, the book can be sold while still in the crate. If you open such a crate with less than 100 fishing skill or after having learned fish finding already, you won't see the book, but the crate won't destroy itself - you can store it for later, or mail it to someone else. Time of Day / Seasons Some fish may only be caught during specific times of day or season. Nocturnal fish can be caught from 6 PM to 12 AM, diurnal fish from 6 AM to 12 PM. Other fish such as Stonescale Eel, Plated Armorfish have been rumoured to only appear during certain times of the day - however all of these can be caught 24 hours a day. Lightning Eel can only be cought during ?-6 PM(I didnt get a single one for one hour of fishing after 6pm so its confirmed). It is known that Winter Squid and Summer Bass appear during their respective seasons. During Autumn and Spring, they can both apparently be caught, although the frequency of each might scale throughout the season. Fishing Level Requirements For information on fishing locations and level requirements, see Fishing locations. The majority of fishing areas (any outside of a capital) have a level requirement that disables you from fishing there if you don't meet the minimum level requirements. Increasing Fishing Skill Fishing is signficantly different from most professions in the manner in which it allows players to gain skill points. Fishing in a more difficult area does not increase the chance of gaining a skill points from each fish caught. The chance of catching a fish on a specific cast increases with your skill level (and decreases with the difficulty of the area you're fishing in) - it is, therefore, possible to level fishing to maximum skill without leaving the pond you began fishing in. Gradually increasing the difficulty of where you fish is desirable, however, as this allows you to catch better fish to level Cooking with. The amount of fish caught to gain a fishing skill point increases as your fishing skill increases - for 0-100, catching a single fish usually earns you a skill point, while at 300+ skill, more than 10 are typically required. The following equation gives a rough estimate: (Current Fishing Skill - 75) / 25 = Rough number of successful catches for a skill-up (175 - 75) / 25 = 4 fish need to be caught in order to earn 1 point If you crunch the numbers, this equates to exactly 1893 casts (assuming no fish get away, etc) to go from 1 to 375. Suffice it to say that you're going to have to make somewhere between 1900-2000 casts to get from start to finish. Like all secondary professions, Apprentice and Journeyman levels are taught by fishing trainers around the world; Expert is learned from a book ( sold in Booty Bay); Artisan is a quest reward (see Nat Pagle at 225 Fishing skill and level 35) and Master is taught by another book ( sold in Cenarion Refuge). Items That Increase Fishing Wielded * +3 * +5 * +20 * +20 * +25 (Horde Only) * +35 Worn * +5 * +5 Lures * +25 * +50 * +50 * +75 * +75 * +100 Enchants * +5 * +2 Adding up to a maximum fishing skill of 527 Items you can fish up The following general classes of items can be obtained through Fishing: * Raw fish - typically, different versions of fish are available from salt water and fresh water fishing areas of the same skill level. * Trophy fish - offhand items with no stats, such as . * Alchemy reagents - , , and can be used in various pre-Burning Crusade Alchemy recipies. * Containers - ranging from Venture Company crates (a frequent source of engineering supplies), Trunks (similar to generic low-level world chests), and Locked Chests. * in Azshara or in Nagrand, providing an alternative to farming those items off water elementals, which are frequently in high demand. * Raid Bosses - The Lurker Below, as well as required to summon Gahz'ranka. * , , , and much, much more... Tips * As of Patch 2.2, each cast of fishing will result in a bobber splash; the splash can occur when there are approximately 13, 7 or 3 seconds left of the Fishing channeled spell. * Turn up the sound - if you're in a quiet area, it's often easier to listen for the fishing bobber effect than to stare at it waiting for it to splash. * You can right click the fishing bobber to auto-loot anything caught. Turning on auto-loot will allow you not to worry about pressing Shift on each right click. * If you have auto-loot turned on and your inventory is full when you click, the loot window will stay open, allowing you to make room and manually click. * Fish caught by fishing can be used as a source of cheap hunter pet food even after cooking it to improve the character's cooking skill. Cooking certain fish also results in unique food buffs. * Having a macro to equip your weapons can be handy if you get attacked while fishing. * Fishing-related addons, such as "Fishing Buddy" and "Autobar" can be of help. * Zooming all the way to first person perspective keeps the bobber from ever leaving your field of view, giving you some control over where a cast will go. See Also * Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza * Powerlevel fishing and cooking * Fishing Equipment List * Fishing Locations and Levels * Fishing-related articles on WoWWiki External links * Level Fishing and Cooking to 375 * Draznar's Fishing FAQ * El's Extreme Anglin' - Fishing Guide. * Thalen's WoW Guide - Swirls and patches of elemental water. * Fishing Basics - Official information. Category:Fishing